Secrets
by Darkest Lilly
Summary: Yen Uchiha, the other survivor of the attack, has a secret. Her boyfriend Neji doesn't know her secret. Neji's twin sister, Amaya doesn't know this secret. But there is someone who does know her secret: Sasuke, and he'll do anything to help her keep it...anything, but why? OOCxSasuke Rated M for language and sexual sences


**Meet Yen, Yen has a dirty secret, and she has been keeping it from everyone since she was 12. Only one person knows Yen's dirty secret. But how long until the shit hits the fan?**

**Meet Neji, Yen's boyfriend. He loves Yen with his whole heart…but he doesn't know Yen's dirty secret, and will he still love her if he ever finds out?**

**Meet Amaya, Neji's twin sister and Yen's best friend. They tell each other everything! At least they're supposed to. Amaya doesn't know Yen's dirty secret either, and if she finds out will she still trust Yen with her secrets?**

**Meet Sasuke, the last male survivor to the Uchiha clan. Yen's BGF, he knows Yen's secret and he's willing to help her keep it…but he has a secret too.**

**What's Yen dirty secret? Ever since she hit puberty she has been craving sex. It's some sort of PTSD left over from witnessing the death of her entire clan at the hands of someone she trusted the most. Sasuke is #2 on her speed dial and he is willing to help her out whenever she needs him… but why?**

**...**

My back hit the door with a lot more force than expected. And it hurt.

"Yen, are you okay?!" Sasuke asked, alarmed, breaking our kiss.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I said pulling him back down to me. He almost seemed to melt into me; he fumbled for the key to my apartment as he put his other hand up my shirt. I moaned, oh it hurt so badly! I needed him, NOW!

"Yen," he said against my lips, as he finally got the door open. I moaned again and grabbed for his cock. He pulled at my shirt as we made our way to my bedroom. He pushed me onto the bedroom and took off his shirt and threw it to the side. I pulled my bra off and he pounced on top of me. He kissed my neck and his tong found its way into my mouth. I moaned again and grabbed at his belt trying to get his pants off. I wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"Fuck me, now! Sasuke, please!" I begged, he reached over for the box of condoms in my bedside drawer.

"Hurry!" I pleaded, "Sasuke I –"the pain exploded and I cried out. Then I blacked out.

...

I looked at her; she cried out in pain then fell silent. Shit! I didn't make it. For the next 24 hours she would be knocked out. Completely dead to the world. But she was so beautiful. I caressed her body, I kissed her. She was so perfect, but she had to be with that stupid Neji. He didn't deserve her, he didn't please her like I did, and he didn't even know about her secret! She should be mine. I did something I knew she would hate me for later. I bent down and sucked on her neck. The bruise that followed wasn't large, but you could tell it was a hicky. She looked so beautiful as she lay there. Her blonde hair splayed out around her. I touched her again and felt myself go hard. Oh, I wish I had made it in time.

I got up before I did anything else that would make her mad. She was already going to be pissed from the hicky. I went and took a shower, when I got out I dried my hair and put a towel around my waist. I went to check on Yen. She was lying there peacefully, when just moments before she had been crying out in pain. I felt sympathy for her. I loved her, but she would have this pain. I could help her, but it wasn't the same. To her, it was just sex. And I didn't mind that, but I wanted her to look at me the way she looked at that bastard Neji. I picked Yen up, I put her in one of her large T-shirts that she always wore to bed, and then I tucked her in. Just then her cell phone rang, I knew that ringtone. It was Neji.

"Hello," I said, Yen didn't like it when I answered her phone.

"Who is this?" Neji asked his guard up.

"Relax, it's me, Sasuke," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Where's Yen?" Neji asked, his voice cold, suspicious. He and I didn't really like each other very much.

"Sleeping, we were hanging out and she fell asleep," I said, I was used to covering for Yen. And I'm not going to lie; it didn't bother my conscious to lie to Neji.

"Why are you still at her place, then?" Neji asked. I smirked.

"I'm her friend; I was going to crash on her couch tonight. Is that ok, Mr. Controlling?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Tsk," was all he said, and he hung up. I smirked again and flipped the phone closed. I put on my clothes again and, instead of crashing on the couch, flopped down into bed with Yen.

The sunlight shone through the window in Yen's room. The muffled sound of birds chirping told me it was early morning. I rolled over and looked at Yen, she looked peaceful. No longer in pain, and all of her defenses down. I caressed her face and kissed her forehead. Then I got up and got ready for the day.

About an hour later there was a knock at the door, I ignored it. Yen wasn't home as far as they were concerned, and they could just come back later. I was spread out on the couch when the sound of a key going into the lock and knob turning caught my attention. I had been reading. I was annoyed, there was only 1 other person who had a key to Yen's apartment: Neji. The door opened and in walked the devil himself. He stopped short when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I told you, I crashed here last night. Yen went out to run some errands, so she's not here," I said, matter of factly.

"Tsk." Neji shoved his keys in his pocket and walked over to the kitchen island. He dropped them down, I went back to my reading, or at least I pretended to. I was hyper aware of Neji. I had to get him out of here before Yen woke up. But I guess if he did catch me in a lie, it wouldn't be too bad.

"You can go," Neji said, turning to me.

"Mhm," I said, like I didn't care, which I didn't.

"Look, I know your Yen's friend, but just give up. She's mine," he said, his voice was level. He sounded like he was stating a report after a mission, no emotion. His guard was up. I smirked, the way I know he hates and turned the page.

"Ok, you want the truth," I said, closing my book and looking at him. It was obvious I wasn't going to get him out so I had to change tactics. He leaned back against the island and folded him arms over his chest. I took that as an invitation to continue.

"As you know, Yen just came back from a mission. She's tired, she fell asleep early last night, and I have a feeling she is going to sleep all day. So, she is actually in her room SLEEPING," I emphasized, "so be quiet and don't wake her." I opened my book and continued to read. Neji turned and walked over to Yen's bedroom door, he opened it, stuck his head in, saw Yen and turned back to me, shutting her door quietly behind him.

"Why did you lie?" he asked, his voice taking on it usual coldness when I came to me. I gave him an annoyed look, like I was mad at him for interrupting my read and didn't answer. He shook his head and went into the kitchen. He started pulling out different foods and I noticed he brought flowers, wonderful.

...

When I woke up it looked like I had just fallen asleep, the clock even read the same time, but I knew it was 24 hours later. Ugh! My stomach rumbled and my bladder was about to burst. I got up and went into my bathroom. I peed and showered. I wrapped a towel around myself and went back into the bedroom. I was rummaging around for cloths went I smelled something amazing! I left my dresser and went out into the living room/kitchen.

"OMG! That smells amazing!" I said then stopped in surprise, "Neji!" I ran over and hugged my boyfriend, "What are you doing here? And what are you making?" I asked breaking our embrace to peer into the pan.

"I came to make you diner," Neji said, his voice husky in my ear. I turned and looked into his eyes. He was taking me in, in just my towel. I smiled suggestively.

"Hmm, so I guess that means I have to provide dessert," I said, leaning into him. He smiled. Then someone cleared their throat. I looked over.

"Sasuke? I thought you had left," I said, pulling my towel a little tighter around myself. Sasuke and I had a complicated relationship. We were best friends, we had been through a lot together, but we were also sex buddies. I mean he knew everyone one of my hot spots, and I knew his. Not to mention he has lied and covered for me more times than I can count. I really love being with Sasuke. I love hanging out, and I trust him completely. But I was in love with Neji, who didn't like my closeness with Sasuke. He suspected something. Neji was smart and didn't miss much. I didn't like lying to him, but I wasn't sure how to tell him about my problem or about how Sasuke was helping me with it. I just didn't see that conversation ending well.

Sasuke walked over from the couch. And sat down on one of the island stools, he grabbed an apple and took a bit.

"Nope, still here," he said, looking much like he didn't want to leave. He and Neji hated each other, so I knew he was just trying to provoke Neji.

"Yen, what is that on your neck?" Neji asked. He had gone stiff beside me.

"What?" I asked, worried that I was bleeding, "I don't feel anything."

"Looks like a bruise to me," Sasuke said nonchalantly, but there was a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Oh, that asshole! He gave me a hicky! Oh, he was going to get it! But not right now, later when Neji wasn't around. Sasuke Uchiha you will live to regret this!

"I don't know, must have gotten it on my last mission," I said like it didn't matter. I walked over the rectangular mirror hanging over the fireplace in front of the couch. I inspected my neck, yep, definitely a hicky.

"That's strange; I really don't remember getting hit in the throat…oh, well! It doesn't hurt, so I won't worry about it. Now I'm going to go put some cloths on, you boys behave," I said, faking an indifferent attitude.

"Why? You look fine just like that," Sasuke said, obviously giving me a once over. Neji bristled. I walked past and smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Pervert," I said, and went back into my bedroom to get dressed.

When Yen's door shut, I turned and glared at Sasuke. I knew he had feelings for Yen, I knew he was after her. However, I wouldn't just let him take her from me. It really bothered me that Yen trusted him so much, enough to let him spend the night. I had tried to worn her before about him, but she had just brushed it off. She said she knew he won't do anything and that I just worry too much. Of course I worry! Another man in sharing her apartment! Ugh!

"It's a good thing looks can't kill," Sasuke said, standing up and smirking at me before taking another bite of his apple. I really hated this guy, but I reined in my emotions and controlled my features to make them blank.

"You can go now," I said, hoping this time he really would or I might just have to throw him out! Hmm, you know that sounded like a better idea. Let him say no.

"Fine, I'll go. I can tell when I'm not wanted. But that is only when you're around. Maybe I'll stop by later," he said, pulling something gleaming from his pocket. It was a copy of Yen's apartment keys. I stood there stunned, and pissed. How could she give him house keys! Just then Yen opened her door, fully dressed. She looked surprised to see Sasuke dangling a pair of her keys.

"Sasuke, where do you think you're going with my spares?" she asked, she walked over and plucked them from his hand. I relaxed, so he had just taken her spares to rile me up. And it had worked. I really hate this guy.

"I used them last night to get the take out, I was just returning them," he was talking to Yen, but he was looking at me, his face blank.

"Well thank you, are you going now?" she asked while taking the keys.

"Yes, I will take my leave now," he looked at Yen and his face soften slightly. Yen hugged him around the waist and he put his arms around her shoulders, they seemed to stay together for just a moment too long. Then Yen released him.

Sasuke turned and left with a wave as he shut the door.

"Now, I'm starving and that smells really good," Yen said, smiling. I noticed however, that she was no longer holding her spare keys.

...

The next time I saw Yen was about a week later. I was in the training yard working on some Tai jutsu when she called, I picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sasuke!" she cried.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Home," she said, "Hurry!" I snapped my phone shut and took off running. I flew up the stairs and unlocked her door.

"Sasuke! Here!" she waved her hand in the air from the couch. I rushed over pulling off my shirt and undoing my pants. Yen was already naked on the couch.

"Sasuke," she said, her cheeks were flushed and she was sweating. Shit, I had to hurry. I threw off the rest of my cloths and got on top of Yen. She reached for me and our lips smashed together. It was always like this, passion, need, desire, and pain.

"Condom," I said between kisses, I was starting to get hard.

"No time," she replied, I was taken aback. She had always made me use a condom, but now wasn't the time for questions. I spread her legs and took all of her in. She was beautiful, even like this, especially like this. At times like this she was all mine and Neji was nothing. I thrust deep inside of her. She moaned, I couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. Maybe both, I kept at it using my hand as well. Her breathing sped up and I knew she was about to cum. This time when she cried out it was because the pain had released. In that moment I came as well. It was a beautiful feeling cuming together with Yen. She lay panting under me as I pulled out.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded, her breathing slowing.

"Thank you," she said, she reached for me and we embraced. I lay on top of her, we were both naked. We just laid there holding each other.

"Come on, let's go take a shower," she said. I stood and then helped her up. She was always a little wobbly afterwards. We showered at the same time, I washed her back and she washed mine. Next we put on cloths again and just lay on her bed. Yen had her head on my chest and I had my arms around her.

"How you doing?" I asked.

"I'm okay, I just hate this. Having to betray Neji and ruining your life because you have to come running whenever one of these dumb episodes happen. And it hurts so bad I just want to die! But if I do nothing then I'll be unconscious for 24 hours! I hate this!" She buried her head in my chest and rubbed her back. She had never talked about this before. I knew it was hard on her but she had never said anything.

"Am I an awful person? Did I do something in this life or another to deserve this?" it came out muffled, and I gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"You're not an awful person, I don't know why this happens to you but it's not because of something you've done. You are kind hearted, strong, beautiful, and smart. Ms. Leader-of-Onbu," I said, pushing her head back so I could look at her, "You are also way more important to me than anything in my life, so you are not ruining it. And as far as Neji goes, well, he's an ass so you should dump him anyway," I smirked at her, and she smiled.

"How did I get so lucky to have such a good friend like you," she said, her voice sleepy. I could see the sun setting through the window. I watched as bathed the leaf village in pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, purples, and blues.

"I'm the lucky one," I said, but she was already asleep.


End file.
